Rare Sunny Summer
by the-glory-days
Summary: When Bella's grandmother passes away, she leaves her house in Forks, which is in shambles to Bella in her will. What happens when Bella hires sexy contractor Edward Cullen to fix the damages? Entry for the Summer of Smut Contest - ONE OF TWO WINNERS -


**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight_ saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

Special thanks and much adoration to my beta **Kelly**.

* * *

**Summer of Smut Contest**

**Title: **Rare Sunny Summer

**Pen name: the-glory-days**

**Smut Category: ****5. B/E Smut**

In the early morning of June 25th, just as the sun was set to rise in Forks, and exactly four days since the beginning of the summer solstice, Grandma Sofia Swan was pronounced dead by her live-in nurse, Cassie. When the family had asked what happened, Cassie had mournfully informed them with a heavy heart and a trace of tears in her eyes that she had found the elderly woman on her bed, motionless and not breathing. When she had gone to check her pulse, she realized that Sofia passed in her sleep, peacefully.

She was only seventy-two years old.

No one had seen it coming. Everyone had known that she was getting older, but the joke told round the family was that she would outlive every single one of her grandchildren; she was just so full of life. She was a virile woman, a strong woman, and there was always a spring in her step, even when her steps were slow. There was always a light to her that Bella and all those who ever got to know her appreciated and adored. Grams, as she was known, was always there for her children and her grandchildren, whenever they needed a shoulder to cry on or a good reaming to put them in their place. She was a fighter, and even as her husband passed, never once did her spirit die.

Bella emulated her grandmother in all aspects of how she lived her life. If there was one thing Bella could say that she learned from her grandmother it was to always look on the bright side of things and to always look for the silver lining in everything because 'every bad has a good'.

To say that Bella was devastated was obvious. She was crushed. Her grandmother had practically raised Bella after her mother, Renee, had divorced her father. While other girls would have happily gone off with their mother in the split, Bella chose to stay with her father in Port Angeles so she could be closer to her grandmother. Bella never really knew her maternal grandparents. Renee's father had passed when she was only a teen, and with the divorce, she was never close with her other grandmother.

Bella saw her Grams every weekend when she was growing up, and when she finally passed her driving test at sixteen, she saw her grandmother practically every day. She didn't care that her beat up truck made the trek impossibly longer, and that it guzzled gas like the newest of SUV's, she loved visiting her grandmother. During summer breaks, she would spend the entire vacation in the quaint town house.

She had her own room, decorated just the way both her and Grams thought appropriate. She knew where everything was and as a kid she knew exactly where Grams was hiding the extra batch of chocolate chip cookies she had made earlier in the day. She knew which step creaked when you stepped on it on the way down, and which one did on the way up, and she knew the exact spot on the second floor hallway that squeaked when you just so much as grazed it.

It was a second home to her.

She had just gone to see her grandmother the week before she passed away, and had left giggling like a schoolgirl at the perversions her grandmother was shouting. She could clearly remember her telling her 'to be gentle when grazing a man's dick with your teeth'. Bella had shaken her head and left her grandmother's for the last time, laughing brashly, face flamed red and a smile on her face that stretched a mile wide. Even now, she could still hear her explaining why a nibble was too hard and a graze was just right.

Her grandmother never ceased to amaze and amuse her.

Bella could honestly say that Sofia Swan was an unabashed and highly experimental woman during her sexual peak. It was abundantly clear by the manner in which she talked about the subject matter around the few women in the family.

Grams was a practical woman with what Bella believed no shame at all. She could remember her grandmother announcing to the entire family that Bella had just gotten her period right before she was about to cut the turkey for their Thanksgiving dinner when she was eleven. A few years later, her grandmother again embarrassed Bella during another family get-together. This time she proclaimed that her granddaughter was a virtuous, little prude who had no idea what she was missing. Her father was none too pleased at his mother's encouragement of promiscuity, and Bella was humiliated in front of her first boyfriend, Mike Newton. Looking back at it now, it was hysterical. At the time, it had been mortifying.

Her grandmother was a tumultuous woman, who Bella adored with all her heart.

She wept loudly at the funeral, not caring that she was sobbing and choking on her tears nosily in the small church in Forks, in front of half the town. Her grandmother had been a grand fixture in the tiny town of Forks. Almost every knew her, but that was to be expected in a place so small.

With every tear and sniffle, you could hear every memory Bella and her grandmother had shared. She barely made it through her eulogy, stopping every few moments to catch her breath and wipe away the seemingly, never ending flow of tears.

Her slim frame shook even harder as she watched the mahogany casket lowered into the ground later that day. The sun was shining bright that morning, a rarity in Forks, but that summer was proving to be a different one for the Northwest. Summers which were usually mild in Forks, were suddenly muggy and hot.

Bella waited until all the guests left, even her father, and watched as the gravediggers slowly began to shovel dirt back into the spot they had probably spent hours digging up. With each new pile that fell and rose closer to her, the steadier the stream of tears that flowed from her eyes seemed to appear.

For what seemed like hours, she just stood there and watched the dirt pile up until all that she could see was a mound of it in front of her grandmother's gravestone. She placed a rose she had been holding in her hand since the church and place it on top of the tiny dirt mountain, studying the way the boldness of the red flower stood with such stark conviction against the richness of the brown dirt; she knew her grandmother would have preferred tulips.

She finally left the cemetery with a faint smile on her face as she thought about how her grandmother would be complaining about the roses. She would be complaining away about how boring they were and how much prettier and richer the color of tulips were compared to those "boring, clichéd roses." She could almost hear that sweet voice telling her to "get her behind to the florist and pick out some pretty pink tulips."

The drive over to her grandmother's house was only a twenty-minute journey, but Bella took it slowly and just let the car gently glide across the streets. She was trying to avoid getting to the house for fear of her emotions. She had to stop numerous times and pull over to clear her eyes because she couldn't stop crying. She was a wreck. Most of her mascara hung down her face like the branches of weeping willow, her eyes were bloodshot, and her lips were swollen from biting them whenever she actually willed herself to stop whimpering.

As she approached the house she spent so many of her childhood summers in, she finally noticed the way it was falling apart. The roof that covered the patio was deteriorating, pieces of plaster were flaking over and many of them were scattered on the wicker couch. The cornice stone details had deteriorated away with the constant rain of Forks. Rust covered any metal surface, and the stairs looked more uneven than they had when she was a kid. The limestone patches on the walkway were chipped and separating from each other more and more and Bella could only imagine what disasters lay inside the house.

It was unbelievable, she thought. She hadn't noticed any of the damage the week before. It was only now that Sofia was gone that Bella noticed all the little flaws of the house.

Once inside the house, she found her father scanning the photos of him and his brother along the walls. There were also pictures of her grandparents wedding and pictures of Bella as a baby and the newest addition, a picture of her and Grams at Bella's graduation from the University of Washington, from only a month before. The look on her face was priceless. Her grandmother was wearing the biggest smile as she held one end of Bella's diploma, a look of sheer pride in her eyes.

Bella watched her father run his fingers along the edges of photo frames before pulling one off and sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Have you ever seen this picture?" he asked Bella, finally acknowledging her presence.

"Yeah the one of you and Uncle Johnny. I've heard that story so many times," she chuckled and it was perhaps the first time since Thursday that she laughed.

"Me and Johnny got into so much trouble that day. I got hit so hard with that damn wooden spoon your grandmother loved so much," he reminisced and Bella finally took the time to finally look at her father. She hadn't really taken the opportunity too since finding out about Grams. His eyes were sunken, he hadn't shaved in days, and there was a cloud of sorrow that hovered over him.

"I miss her so much, already. It's unreal."

"Me too, Bella. Me too. She was a handful but I loved her. Best mom any kid could've had," he choked on the last few words, and Bella walked across the room, sat down beside him, and hugged him sideways.

"She left you the house," he whispered and Bella pulled away from him.

"What?" Bella asked as her father pulled a set of golden keys from his pocket. The familiar gold keys were hanging from an **I LOVE SEATTLE** keychain Bella had gotten for her grandmother when she was seven.

"Grams left you the house in her will, Sweetie. She wanted you to have it. She knew how much you loved it and how you are the only one who would really take care of it," Charlie explained and baffled by the whole mess Bella just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Uncle and I found her will in that jewelry box she loved so much, and we read it over a few times, trying to understand what all the lawyer lingo meant, but it was as clear as day that she wanted you to have the house. It's yours to do with it what you want."

"What am I supposed to do with it? I can't be here. It brings back too many memories. It would suffocate me," Bella cried and Charlie brought her back in close.

"I know, Sweetie, but it's what she wanted. She knew that you would take care of the house," he answered, trying to console her by rubbing small circles on her arm.

"It's falling apart. The patio is tumbling in on itself, the steps are gonna give out any day, and I don't even want to think about all of the work in here," she complained and her father nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from.

"I know Bella, but I also know that you'll do the right thing."

"I don't know what that is, Dad."

"You'll figure it out, Bella. You always do."

**=x=**

Two days later found Bella hauling three suitcases of her things to spend the rest of the summer in Forks, something she hadn't done since her freshman year in college. She had three months before she was slated to be back in Seattle to start work on her Masters.

Her father didn't like the fact that Bella would be staying in the house alone, but Bella reassured him that she would be fine, especially in Forks, where nothing ever happened. The worse would be if a raccoon somehow made its way in through the back door.

The first night she stayed in the house, she didn't really sleep all too well. It was odd to be all alone in the house, knowing that her grandmother had soundly passed away only two rooms away.

It was odd to not wake up the next day to the sounds of Frank Sinatra blaring from the little radio her grandmother had in the kitchen.

It took Bella three days before she located a number for a decent contractor just outside of Forks to come take a look at the house and all the damage done on it throughout the years.

On the phone, the man had given his condolences for the loss of her grandmother and had promised to be there the next day to take some pictures and measurements. He informed that he would take all of that and then create a proposal for her to sign on.

Bella, not familiar with what he was talking about, asked what he meant by a proposal and he explained. He told her that after that he would need a few days to process how much material would be needed and how many days the work would take, and then he could calculate and provide a more approximate price for all the work.

Once she hung up the phone, Bella began the process of throwing out unnecessary things from the house. She began with things in the kitchen that no longer worked, but her grandmother still kept around, like the wooden spoon that was so splintered after all the time that passed.

After clearing most of the kitchen, she headed to the closet in the hallway, and threw out countless school projects that she had given her grandmother, as well as projects that her father and uncle had done. It was funny to see the similarities of their projects and hers. She found that even then they made those ridiculous hand-turkeys with feathers.

There was nothing in the living room to throw out, nor did she want to throw anything out of the room. There were tons of photographs, and little souvenirs from places Bella and Charlie had visited, and little knick-knacks from places that Sofia had gone with her husband.

By the time that Bella actually made her way through the house, she had accumulated over six, large, black trash bags, and she still had one more room to get through, her grandmother's, but she chose to wait until another day.

It was only ten when Bella went to bed that night, but she was so exhausted emotionally and physically that she actually slept well.

**=x=**

It was seven when Bella woke up the next morning; it was all because of the sun that peaked through the curtains of her bedroom window. Forks was being blessed with their fourth straight day of sun that summer.

She had two hours before the contractor was slated to arrive, so she decide to haul all the garbage bags out onto the curb, and then she showered and waited for the estimator.

At exactly nine, there was a knock on her door. She peaked through the living room and saw a monstrous hunter green Ford f350 pickup truck with **CULLEN CONTRACTING** in bold white letters written on the doors of the cab.

She headed to the front door, taking slow fluid steps. She was nervous to see what someone had to say about her grandmother's house, well, her house now.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen," he greeted her, his hand outstretched toward her. Bella stood frozen in her spot.

The man was absolutely, breathtakingly, beautiful. With auburn hair and a face that look chiseled from stone, a beautiful smile, and tall frame, this man was practically perfect.

"Are you okay, Ms. Swan?" he asked as she finally broke out of her stupor, checking to see if she had drool slipping from her mouth.

"I'm fine. Good morning Edward. Please call me Bella. Ms. Swan makes me feel old," she replied, shaking his hand, relishing in the roughness that she could feel. _"Hand of a man who works hard,"_ she heard her grandmother say. It shocked her.

"Bella," he repeated and nodded as she stepped aside and allowed him into the living room.

"Would you like anything to drink before you begin? I have some really tasty lemonade in the fridge. My grandmother's secret recipe."

"I'd love some thank you," he graciously answered. They headed toward the kitchen, letting Edward lead and telling him which way to go. The entire time he walked, Bella stared at his ass. It was on full display in tight Levi blue jeans. The cheeks looked nice and snug, and muscular and Bella was so tempted to reach out and take a handful of one of them.

She snickered to herself as she imagined the look on her grandmother's face if she took one look at Edward.

"_Good lord, what a fine specimen of testosterone. Look at that butt, Bella. You see that tush. That is a butt that wants to be grabbed. Let him turn around so I can see the way his dick is held by these jeans." _

"Something wrong, Bella?" Edward asked as he stepped aside now to let Bella grab the lemonade from the fridge.

"No. Just imagining what my grandmother would think about me fixing up her house."

"Isn't this your house now?"

"Yeah, it is," her voice trailed off and Edward smiled tightly at her.

"I'm sorry," he said and Bella nodded in a way to say thank you. For a moment, Bella wanted kick herself for the things she was thinking, only a week after her grandmother had passed.

"Okay, why don't we start outside, and then work our way in," he addressed after he placed his empty cup in the sink.

"Oh, you do both interior and exterior work?"

"Yeah, I'm a General Contractor so I do interior and exterior, as well as restorative work and new construction."

"Wow that must keep you busy."

"Yeah, mostly during the spring though. After a rough winter here in the Northwest peoples homes usually tend to get damaged quite intensely."

"Well, then. Do I need to be with you while you look around the house, or…" she let the question hang in the air for Edward to answer.

"I need you," he began and for a moment Bella felt her breath hitch, but she realized that he was coughing and that's why he had stopped talking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know what that was all about. What I was going to say was that I need you to show me exactly what needs to be worked on, and then I can see about the rest," he clarified, and in her head she heard her grandmother giggle and say, _"I know what my granddaughter needs work on."_

"Sure, let's start outside then," Bella replied, stifling the laugh that was building and led the way out, a slight swagger and sway to her hips when she felt Edward behind her.

In her head, Grams cheered her on, _"That's my granddaughter. Swing those hips, Honey. Swing them all day long."_

It took Edward four hours to thoroughly go through the entire house, inside and out. Every few feet he would snap a photograph and then measure the area and assess the damage. He would jot down some numbers and, what Bella assumed, was the material he would need to repair the break.

When Edward was done with all that he needed, he left, letting Bella know that he would need about two days to really look through everything and then he would bring over a proposal that they could look over and discuss. If anything needed to be changed, he would provide as many revisions to the proposal as she needed before they could begin.

She bid Edward farewell and literally flopped on the couch, sighing like a teenager. She wore a grand smile on her face and imagined the conversation she and her grandmother would be having right then and there.

"_He was so good looking, Grams."_

"_Good looking my ass, Bella. That man was beautiful. Did you see those jeans?" _she would reply, making the grabbing motion with her hands.

"_Did you see those arms, Grams? Ugh, every time he pointed something out, all I wanted to do was feel them wrapped around me."_

"_Me too, Sugar. Me too. You need to hire that man immediately."_

"_He might charge too much."_

"_Who cares? Think of what you would get to see out your window every day. That ass, those arms, that gorgeous face. What more could you ask for?"_

"_Good point, Grams. Excellent really."_

**=x=**

Exactly two days later, Edward was back at her doorstep with a manila folder filled to the brim with photos, and paperwork, a tight beige polo shirt, and those deliciously tight Levis. She greeted him brightly and let him in, blatantly staring as his ass while he walked into the kitchen.

"_Grams, what am I gonna do?"_

"_You're gonna do him, that's what."_ Bella chuckled and Edward just stared at her.

"You do that a lot," he stated and Bella stared at him perplexed.

"You always just burst out laughing like that?"

"I'm just imagining what my grandmother would think of all of this. I can hear her in my head. I know exactly what she would say," she explained and Edward nodded.

"She must have been a riot then," he chuckled and Bella joined in, nodding her head.

"So, I've calculated that most of the work is restorative, so it won't be as expensive as new construction, but roughly for everything it will be about fifteen thousand dollars."

Bella sighed loudly and then apologized.

"Sorry, that's just more than I expected."

"Understandable. The most expensive things are the cornice stone repair outside because I'll have to do some serious pointing to show the original detail, and the limestone for the walkway."

"Do I have to pay right away?" she asked and Edward shook his head, 'no'.

"Of course not. You will have to pay twenty percent up front, and then the rest can be paid over a twelve-month period in installments. If that makes it easier for you."

"That would be great. So when can you have people here to start?" Bella asked and Edward chuckled.

"I'm glad you agreed. Well, as soon as you sign this, and I can get some permits pulled at the Department of Buildings, then we can get started on Monday. Oh, and of course, three thousand dollars for the twenty percent deposit."

"So how many people would be here working every day?"

"Just me," he answered and Bella had to stifle the sudden girlish squeal that was trying to escape her lips. She would get to see him for however long he would be there.

"Isn't that a lot of work for just one person?"

"It is, but I don't get much work here in Forks, so it'll be fine, and before you ask, I should be done with everything in about twenty days, give or take a few due to weather, though it looks like Forks is actually getting lots of sun this summer."

"Yeah I know, and it's just here," Bella commented. "My dad tells me that in Port Angeles it was raining yesterday and the news this morning said that today was gonna be just as bad there and in Seattle."

"It looks like we're having one of those rare sunny summers."

"So, Monday?" Bella inquired, and Edward nodded, sliding the proposal over to Bella to sign.

She quickly read everything he planned on accomplishing, then signed the bottom, alongside his signature, and handed it back.

"I look forward to Monday, Bella," he smiled at her, and Bella again had to suppress the girlish squeal and the urge to pounce on him from across the table.

"Me too."

"_Me three,"_ Grams threw in her two cents.

**=x=**

By Monday afternoon, Bella needed a serious change of underwear, and to get her ass to Port Angles to purchase an air conditioner. Again, it was another scorcher with the sun high in the sky.

Edward had arrived promptly as he always did and had gotten right to work. He wore a thin, black, wife-beater, those tight blue jeans, and construction boots. The first thing he started on was the limestone walk way.

He was slowly chiseling away with a hammer at the corners of the limestone where the spaces were large. Whenever he would raise the hammer, the muscle in his shoulder would pop and Bella would gasp as it protruded. Each time he arm cocked back, she watched his muscles stretch, desperately wanting to reach out and feel the way the blood pumped there.

"_Grams, how am I supposed to deal with this for a whole month?"_

"_By shutting up and letting me enjoy the show."_

Tuesday was just as bad as Monday. After all the chiseling Edward had done, he was now filling the crack with cement and watching him mix the cement and water was a sight to see.

Every time he would stir the stick in the thick mixture, all the veins in his arms would show and the entire time he worked on creating the right consistency, he was biting his lip.

It was torture to watch but absolutely sexy.

By Friday, Bella had taken to just watching Edward through the windows of the house, and Friday proved to be a glorious day for Bella.

It was another day of Sun in Forks, and absolutely sweltering outside. It was a whopping one hundred degrees and absolutely humid. Edward was standing on a ladder with goggles, those tight blues jeans, tool belt around his waist, and no shirt.

He was working on the pointing on the cornice stone of the porch's roof when Bella came outside to bring him some lemonade.

"Lemonade?" she shouted, so he could hear over the drilling.

"That would be great," he thanked her as he stepped off the ladder. Bella watched mesmerized as little drops of sweat ran down his glistening chest, all the way down, following a path she wish her tongue could. She watched as each dropped disappeared into the top of his Levis.

"_Did you just watch that, Grams?"_

"_Excuse me while I go fish them out, Sweetie. Grams is on a mission."_

"This really is great lemonade," he told her, and Bella smiled. "What's this so called secret?

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," she jested and Edward laughed heartily.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't hurt me," he teased, and pulled a smirk she had not seen yet.

"_Grams, help me out here."_

"_What did I tell you about shutting up and letting me enjoy the show?"_

"You seem so sure of that."

"You wouldn't hurt a fly," he replied, taking another swig of the lemonade, a tiny sliver of it slipping from the side of his lips and down his neck. Bella almost felt her grandmother's hands pushing her towards Edward at that instant.

"Oh, I know several torture methods."

"Really?" he asked, smirking, and Bella nearly felt her knees go weak. She had never seen him look smug like this. It was a crooked smile and damn, it was hot.

"Yep, slow, slow torture," she answered, with a slight edge in her voice. She was trying to flirt, but she had a feeling that she was failing miserably.

"I like slow."

Bella's eyes widened and gulped loudly. She wondered if he was implying what she thought he was.

She found out moments later.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't very professional," he apologized and Bella brushed it aside.

"We're all adults here, Edward."

"Still, it won't happen again," he replied and got back to work, and Bella went back into the air conditioned house and proceeded to try and kick herself in the face.

"_I blew it, Grams."_

"_No shit, Isabella."_

**=x=**

The following week was much like the beginning of the last, but on Friday, Edward told Bella before he left that he had completed all the exterior work and would begin on the small work inside the house.

As soon as he left, Bella suddenly felt depressed. Edward was right on schedule with his plans, which meant that by Thursday, he would be done, and Bella would probably never see him again.

"_Three weeks and nothing, Grams. How disappointed are you?"_

"_Uh-uh, Bella. It has been two weeks, and one remains, so much can still happen."_

**=x=**

By Thursday morning, Bella was positive she had squandered any opportunity of ever getting anywhere with Edward.

She watched as he lay down tile after tile of the linoleum, the last item on the list of repairs. The porch looked brand spanking new, the stairs out front were leveled, the walkway was once again whole, the stairs inside no longer made noises, and he had even installed her air conditioning in her bedroom and another one in the living room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked, and Edward wiped away sweat from his brow and he nodded.

"Lemonade?"

"Yeah that would be great," he responded, staring straight at her, and even as she turned to the refrigerator to pull the lemonade out, she could feel his eyes on her. Slowly, she poured it into a glass from the cupboard, listening to the splash of it against the glass.

"I can't wait any longer," she heard Edward groan suddenly. She watched as he walked up to her, his feet gliding across the freshly laid linoleum. Bella watched mesmerized as he stepped closer to her. She swallowed her breath and held it as he neared her. Her grip on the cup of lemonade was slipping as the condensation on the frame increased under her sweaty palms.

"Your lemonade?" she replied, though it sounded more as a question. Edward smirked deviously at her and licked his lips. Slyly, he grabbed the cup from her and took a big gulp of the sugary concoction. Bella, again mystified by him, watched as he swallowed the drink, his Adam's apple bobbing proudly as he threw his head back. As he drank, her eyes followed a bead of sweat as it cut its way through the layer of dirt that had collected on his neck.

"Delicious," he moaned, and Bella felt as if a river was starting to collect in her panties. This man was every fantasy; every dream come true, and she wanted him so badly. He kept teasing her in dirty, filthy ways, never giving her what she truly wanted.

"Is that all you needed?" she asked timidly and Edward stared at her primitively, an animalistic stare clouding those gorgeous, hungry, green eyes. He looked like he was going to pounce on her, and all Bella could think was "do it already".

"No, Bella," he answered smugly. He stepped even closer to her now, and from where she stood, she could clearly smell the musky odor that was Edward and a day of hard labor outside. She could feel the heat of the rare sun Forks had been blessed with that summer.

"Wh...what do you need?" Bella stuttered, jutting her shoulder slightly. It almost looked like a defensive position, but she knew better. If he was going to take her, she was going to let him.

"You know what I need," he responded, his voice hoarse and laced with so much sexual tension that Bella could feel him penetrating her with just his words.

"I do?"

"I think you know very well, Ms. Swan. When do I get to taste you again? It's all I can think about," he responded, the timbre of his voice grainy yet smooth. His hand found purchase on her shoulder and his forefinger began to run up the vein on the side of Bella's neck. Slowly and gently, he pressed the ridge of his nail on the vessel and grazed it up and down before skirting his hand to the back of her neck and pulling her entire body flush against his.

He was rock hard, and Bella moaned the minute she came in contact with the protruding buttons on those damn Levi jeans.

"You've never tasted me," she whispered.

"Oh, but I have…in my dreams," he whispered, biting her ear lobe as he hissed, "every _fucking_ night."

Bella made an incoherent sound that was muffled by Edward's lips against hers. His lips were chapped and felt rough against her, but damn if they didn't feel perfect. The hands in her hair were tugging violently at the roots of her hair in an inexplicably erotic manner that was only serving to make Bella wetter by the minute.

"You're a dirty tease, Bella Swan. Always being nice, always smiling, always watching me," he whispered as his hand skimmed the top of her shorts. Both of their breathing was heavy; they were practically panting.

Bella gasped as he skillfully flicked his fingers and unbuttoned her shorts.

"I love that you watch me. I can see you wetting your lips when you watch me," he groaned as he lowered the zipper of her shorts. "Are you thinking about my cock in-between those pouty lips? 'Cause I am, I always am." His hand pressed down tightly on the wetness in Bella's underwear as Edward brought his hand up to rest along the lacy embroidery of her thong.

"I always see you twirling your hair when you watch me," he said, tugging on a brown lock and making Bella moan.

"God, that sounds even better than in my dreams," he murmured as he kissed and sucked along her neck

"Do you ever dream of me, Ms. Swan?" he bit at the nape of her neck as his hand slowly skimmed back down the front of her thong. Bella made a desperate sound of wanting.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he teased as his index finger ran up and down her lips, just over her underwear.

"God, yes," she moaned as she tried to move her hips in the same motion as his hand.

"I love hearing that," he groaned as he pushed the front of her thong away and slipped a finger into the silky wetness of her sex. Bella lets out a deep breath and Edward chuckled.

"Do you want me, Bella?"

Edward slipped two fingers into her, pushing them in and out slowly. All Bella could do was nod and moan.

"You're so damn wet. Is this how it always is when I'm around?"

"Yes, fuck yes, stop with the questions, and fuck me!" she shouted and Edward chuckled pulling his hand out of her pants.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that," he groaned as he grabbed Bella face and kissed her. His tongue quickly pushed its way into Bella's mouth and she sucked on before letting him kiss and taste. Her hands were firmly placed in the back pockets of his jeans as he rubbed his groin against her.

"I love your jeans," she mumbled against his mouth.

"You mean you love my ass," he teased as he shoved against her harder, causing her to pull away and let out an almost exacerbated moan.

Edward pulled away and tugged on Bella's unbuttoned shorts and pulled them down along with her underwear, kneeling before her on the floor.

"Fucking bare and you smell so good," he groaned as he rubbed his nose in her sex before licking right up her wet sex, teasing her clit for a moment before standing up.

Bella was in awe of what was going on. Edward did not seem the type, but good god, he knew what he was doing, and the dirty talking was sexy as hell.

He pulled off his shirt and Bella immediately latched her hands onto his pecs. They were as hard as she thought they would be and as smooth as she imagined.

"That feels so good," he groaned as he pushed her away and pulled at the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off in one swoop.

"Oh, Jesus fuck, you're not wearing a bra. Oh, fuck me," he groaned as he leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Bella moaned as her hands carded into his hair.

"You're fucking beautiful like this. Naked, wet, and waiting for me to take you," he mumbled again the center of her chest, kissing down to her belly button. He licked around it and dipped his tongue in, making Bella squirm.

"God, why am I the only naked one?" Bella agitatedly hissed as she grabbed on to the sides of Edward's jeans pulling him closer. The rough denim felt amazing on her naked skin.

"Take 'em off then," Edward motioned, thrusting his hips against her, and Bella bit her lip as she felt how hard he was. Her fingers fumbled with the button fly, cursing loudly at all the "fucking useless buttons."

"Slow and steady," he teased as he moved his hips away from, teasing her.

"Fuck that," she growled as she tugged the last button and yanked the jeans down, licking her lips as she pulled down his boxers as well. She gawked at his hard dick in front of her.

It was beautiful.

"_Grams, do you see that?"_

"_Shut up, Isabella and fuck the man already!" _

Edward pulled Bella back and kicked off the puddle of clothes by feet, slipping slightly on his still laced up boots.

Bella admired Edward body for all of two seconds before he grabbed her by the hips and dropped her on top of the countertop.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you fucking tease," he groaned as he pushed his hips against her center.

"I'm not the tease. You are!" she yelped as he slipped inside.

"Oh god," she groaned as he thrust in slowly and pulled out even slower. He grabbed the forgotten glass of lemonade and poured the rest of its contents on her breasts. The cool drink dripped onto the newly tiled floor, but Bella didn't care.

Edward's tongue greedily lapped up the sugary juice from her breasts as he slowly thrust in to her, torturing her with the slow pace. Her nails made crescent moon shapes onto his back with each push-and-pull of his hips.

"This really is amazing lemonade," he groaned through deep breaths.

"Shit," Bella moaned when he picked up the speed of his movements.

"Do you like it fast, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, fuck yes," she replied back. He pulled her slightly off the counter top so he could thrust deeper into her.

"Can you feel all of me, Bella?" he moaned into her ear and leaned forward. Bella merely nodded her head and tossed it back in ecstasy.

Edward slowed down his pace once more and completely pulled Bella off the countertop.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," he stated and pulled her toward the refrigerator and let the cool metal touch her heated skin. She hissed and relished in the contrast. Edward began to really "give it to her" as her grams would say.

Bella was an incoherent mess as he pounded into her. Her head was tossed back against the fridge and with each thrust her head thumped against it, but she didn't care.

"So good," she moaned and Edward chuckled as she kept saying it. Bella felt every muscle in his body thumping and pulsating under her hands, and his ass clenched with each thrust. She couldn't get enough of it.

"Are you close, Bella? I can feel you getting there…so fucking tight," he groaned and Bella felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. She had never had anyone talk to her in such ways, but it was amazing. It just made everything hotter.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted, as she grew nearer to her climax. Her hand was wrapped around Edward's neck, and she was using it as leverage to meet his upward movements with her downward strokes.

"Come for me, my beautiful tease. Let me feel you all around me."

"Oh god!" she moaned as his hands slipped between them and found her clit. He rubbed it diligently until Bella exploded all around him, shouting profanities in tongues Edward didn't think existed.

He bit his lip violently and kept on thrusting into her until his own orgasm ripped through him. He shook for a few moments and slowly pushed in and out of Bella, letting her hold him tightly as he came.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as he walked backwards until he hit the other side of the countertop and place Bella back on it, and stood leaning against the marble top, between her legs.

"I didn't want to drop you," he answered her hands in his hair.

"Thank you, I'm glad you didn't," she giggled and Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think your grandmother would have enjoyed that too much."

"She would have enjoyed the earlier part. I know that for a fact."

"Oh yeah?" Edward smirked.

"Trust me; Grams would have thoroughly enjoyed this."

"Tell me more about her."

"As soon as you put on some pants. It's distracting." Edward chuckled and for a moment it felt as if someone had smacked her upside the head.

"_You are no grandchild of mine. Tell that man to take off those boxers, right now."_

Bella burst out laughing as she hopped off the countertop, her legs feeling slightly like jello.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked as he pulled Bella in close.

"Nothing, just imaging what my grandmother would say."

**=FIN=**


End file.
